ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fogo F
Fogo Fátuo (anteriormente, Fogo Selvagem) é um Methanosiano do planeta Methanos. Aparência Fogo Fátuo é um alienígena humanóide tipo planta com uma chama left|110pxpadronizada na cabeça e pés semelhantes a raízes. Sua espécie é mais alta do que um humano mediano, e tem um cheiro distintivo podre, que piora com o calor. Habilidades 'Super-Força' Fogo Fátuo tem uma quantidade inimaginável de força. Em muitos momentos foi capaz de dar poderosos golpes em vilões muito maiores do que ele, principalmente Vilgax, e sua força é relativamente igual à de Quatro braços. Pirocinese Assim como Chama, ele é capaz de disparar bolas e rajadas de fogo das mãos e usar seu fogo como propulsão para grandes saltos. Ele produz fogo a partir do seu gás metano. Fitocinese Ele pode controlar as plantas que estiverem próximas a ele com seu gás metano. Ele também pode disparar sementes que crescem em vinhas fortes e grossas, e ele pode controlá-las. Regeneração Ele é capaz de se regenerar de qualquer dano físico em pouquísimo tempo, graças às suas células de planta. Transformação do Corpo Ele é capaz de se esticar quando for preciso; pode fazer seus pés crescerem e penetrar suas raízes no chão para consequir mais apoio e diminuir sua densidade celular para passar por grades. Faz tudo isso graças às suas habilidades de planta. Disparo de Lama PPode disparar lama pelas mãos, assim podendo jogar nos olhos de seus inimigos, os deixando desorientados por alguns segundos. Desvantagens Seu cheiro é muito forte, podendo ser facilmente encontrado por seus inimigos e espantar seus aliados; por ter metâno em sua composição, pode ocasionar explosões capazes de explodir grandes áreas e machucar pessoas. Aparições em Séries Ben 10: Super Liga Alienígena # Feliz Aniversário, Ben # Um Enorme Monstrengo # Um Espírito Zangado # Ataque Amoroso # Ataque Supremo - parte 4 # Fuga de Vilões # Versões Supremas outra Vez # O Ataque Final - parte 3 # Problemas Subterrâneos # Vamos ao Japão! Ben 10: Hero Time *Tenho Uma Proposta Para Você Ben10:Tempo Supremo #Este é o Ben #Prova Final #Albedo Retorna (Por Albedo) #O Adeus #É Hora do Heroi Parte 2 #Felicidades #Futuros e Passados #O Acampamento #Destruição em Massa Parte 2 #De Volta a Primus #Briga de Mãe #A Volta Dos Que Não Foram #Novamente Infinito #Supremo vs. Supremo #Hora da Batalha (Por Albedo) #Um Herói do Mal #A Planta Alienigena #Voltando ao Passado #Treino Supremo #Problema Supremo Ben 10:Geração de Heróis # Confronto Final Parte 2 (Usado por Ben Supremo) # A Última Risada # Duas Caras Parte 2 Ben10:Planeta Predador #Fama Ultimate Ben 10 #O Show de Rock #O Passado #Ben 10.000 #O Sexteto Sinistro #O Amor (Transformação Acidental, Alien Selecionado foi Congelador) #O Espião que me Ensinava #O Ressurgimento de Zs'Skayr #A Simbiose #O Homem-Areia #Vulpin #Atores & Aliens #Feliz Retorno! #Venom - Parte 2 #O Planeta Primus - Parte 1 (Transformação Acidental, Alien Selecionado foi Enormossauro) #Por Onde Anda a Afrodite? #Tal Pai, Tal Filho #Entre as Dimensões (Pelo Ben da segunda dimensão; Chamado de Planta de Fogo) Ben 10 - Hora do Herói #Em Busca da Dimensão Zumbi *(Drops) #Um Novo Alien, Um Novo Vilão, Uma Nova Amiga #Diferente #Uma vingança que vem do Passado Ben 10: O Predador Supremo #A recalibração Ben 10:O Omniverso #A Volta, Parte 2 (transformação acidental;alienigena selecionado foi Estrela Polar) #O Espanto #A Defesa de Ben #A Invasão Inkursiana, Parte 2 #Lembranças #Blukic e Driba Vão a Dimensão 16 #Eon Contra-Ataca #A Batalha Entre Dimensões, Parte 1 #Kraven, O Caçador (Breve) #Rad Franquia Omnimatrix Ben 10: Omnimatrix #Nova Era, Parte 2 #Fogo Por Gelo #Os Portões da Tristeza #Rir É O Melhor Remédio, Parte 2 #História de Pescador #O Contínuo Espaço Tennyson, Parte 2 #De Prima Pra Prima #Nos Encontramos De Novo Ben 10.000:O Renascimento #O Renascimento, Parte 1 Ben10: Alien Outbreak #O Retorno dos Psicoloucos (Por Ben de 15 Anos) Ben 10 Ultimatrix # Tudo vale a Pena Ben10 Matrix of Evil #Presos no planeta Terni #Ameaça Temporal Parte 2 (pelo Ben de 15 anos;Flashback) #Tem um Polvo no Egito Ben 10: OmniHero #A Volta de Ben 10 (primeira re-aparição) Ben 10:Universo Alienigena Supremo 1. O retorno do Soberano Ben 10: OmniStar: # Um Novo Início (Primeira Re-Aparição) (Passado) Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres) #Encontro Interrompido (15 anos) Ricardo 10: uma história não tão verídica A Espera de um Milagre - Parte 2 Designs Alternativos Fogo Fátuo-ORN.png|Ben 10.000:O Renascimento FogoFatuoAET.png|com 15 anos em Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres) Curiosidades *Ele é como se fosse uma fusão de Chama e Cipó Selvagem, assim como é dito pelo Ben de 10 anos em O Centro da Criação. *Na Dimensão 23 seu nome é Mr. Mucky. *Aparece em várias estreias de personagens ou em re-aparições *Foi o 2º Alien mais usado por Ben em Força Alienígena, perdendo apenas para o Enormossauro. *Foi o segundo alienígena a ter poderes de fogo, sendo o primeiro Chama. *Ele é um dos únicos aliens que não usa nenhuma roupa em Omniverse.. *Nos dois primeiros episódios de Omniverse em que ele aparece, sua aparência é a mesma de Força e Supremacia Alienígena, mas a partir de Encantada, Com Certeza, seu visual muda completamente. Seu novo visual assemelha-se ao Lanterna Verde Arkkis Chummuck. *Ele e Cipó Selvagem são aliens planta, mas diferente de Fogo Fátuo, Cipó Selvagem não pode disparar fogo (o que é irônico já que Cipó Selvagem é vulnerável a ataques de fogo). *Assim como Insectóide, Fogo Fátuo tem um cheiro horrível. *Para um alien de pequeno porte, do tamanho de um Humano, é muito poderoso. *É o primeiro alienígena a mostrar diferentes aparências por causa da puberdade. *Após desabrochar Fogo Fátuo ficou mais poderoso. *As cicatrizes no queixo de Kevin se devem por ter sido golpeado pelas vinhas de Fogo Fátuo no episódio Arma XI, Parte 2. *Em Ben 10:Universo Alienigena Supremo ele se chama Fogo Silvestre. Categoria:Aliens Categoria:Aliens de Alien Outbreak Categoria:Aliens de Ultimate Ben 10 Categoria:Aliens de Omnimatrix Categoria:Aliens de Ben10 Matrix of Evil Categoria:Aliens fortes Categoria:Aliens poderosos Categoria:Aliens de fogo Categoria:Aliens de Ben 10: OmniStar Categoria:Alienígenas de Ben 10:Alien Hero Categoria:Aliens de Saga Omnitrix Categoria:Alienígenas de Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres) Categoria:Aliens de Poder Alienígena Categoria:Aliens de ben 10:verão de aventuras Categoria:Alienígenas de Ben 10 Planeta Alienígena Categoria:Ben 10 Planeta Alienígena